


Ride With Me

by Indiana_Jackson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Arthur is confused, F/M, I tried to write fluff, Non Explicit, Then hes not, always a bastard micah, can only do angst, i failed to write the fluff, its one sentance, mentions of past underage rape in first chapter, not always mad Dutch, sean is a mouthy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_Jackson/pseuds/Indiana_Jackson
Summary: short snippets of life in the Van der linde gang featuring my ofc Fianna "Lucky" Reyne.They pulled her out of a whorehouse when she was 12 and she's never looked back since.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the first Colter hunting trip, when Charles asks how long Arthur has been running with Dutch.

"how long's Lucky been with the gang?" Charles asked as he rode in front of Arthur.  
"we pulled her out of a whorehouse when she was twelve. Be about 10 years ago now." Arthur answers a bit distracted as he scans the trees for deer.  
"Jesus, twelve?" Charles looks back over his shoulder and stops so Arthur can ride up beside him.  
"yeah, owner was a real bastard, Hosea and Dutch took Marston and me there to... "educate us" I guess you call it. Dutch heard her crying and kicked the door down. Some fat fucker was all over her, so Dutch shot 'im, and then shot the owner for good measure. Girl didn't have no family, so we gave her one. Her and Sean been messing around for a couple of years now." Arthur lights a smoke and takes a puff as he thinks back to Dutch walking back into the parlor of the whorehouse, gun out, cold fury on his face and leading a rail thin girl by the hand. Her big blue eyes and dark red hair making her look like a doll, but the hand print spanning half her face marring the image.  
"But why 'Lucky' though?"  
"Mostly cause she keeps getting shot and not dying from it." He huffs a laugh "She get shot anymore and pretty soon she gonna be more scar than skin! Her real name is something Irish, uh Fianna, i think. Yeah, Fianna Reyne, that's it. Been called Lucky for so long I almost forgot. She's [half Irish and half Indian](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/05/9c/27/059c275d15921110de8e822803643f72--lynn-collins-red-hair.jpg), and meaner than a snake in a bag when she's crossed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i picture lynn collins (wolverine's girlfriend in The Wolverine.) as fianna reyne, because she is half native and half irish. theres a link in the story, where arthur describes her as half and half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Colter, Lucky is captured by the O'Driscoll's. They immediately regret this decision.

Arthur and Charles are hunting again, twenty-four mouths to feed took a lot of meat. Lucky was supposed to be out here hunting too, but she wasn't back yet. Arthur hoped she was okay in this damn snow. It was hard on the horses, but her [Kintyre](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/b6/95/35b695f760db2c44732d4aa48318c219.jpg) was a big beast. He'd look after her. From up ahead of him, Charles called to get his attention.  
  "Think i see something big up in those trees ahead, lets take a closer look."  
  "Yeah, ok. Hey maybe its an elk." A distressed snort came from the group of trees "that sound like a horse to you?"  
They shared a look, horse meant an O'Driscoll or maybe Lucky. "yeah, it does."  
They gave up all pretense of stealth as they saw a flash of black through the trees.  
   "it's Kintyre! somebody's shot him in the ass." Arthur carefully walked up the stallion, talking low and calm until he could take his reins and pat him. The large black horse had blood running free down from his hip, but no other visible wounds. Kintyre rolled his eyes in fear as Charles checked him over for signs of what happened.  
   "No sign of Lucky though. Here Arthur, there's a bullet hole and some blood on the back of her saddle."  
   "He gonna be ok?" Arthur kept patting Kintyre's nose to keep him calm, before taking and tying him to Taima's saddle.  
    "Looks like it's just a graze, its wide but there's no bullet."  
    "Can ya track him back, could be she's laying in the snow somewhere, bleeding out."  
    "I think so, lets go."

They follow the track back for a good mile, before they pass a bloody snow angel.  
 "Here, looks like she fell here, and somebody picked her up. there's other horse tracks all over." Charles points at the churned up bloody snow and broken tree branches lining the path.  
 "O'Driscoll's ya think?" Arthur frowns, a bit worried now.  
 "It's a good bet."  
 "Well, lets go get her then."

* * *

* * *

  
They follow the trail further, till they start hearing gunfire and an enraged woman screaming obscenities. Arthur wasn't sure what he expected as they ran up. Lucky pinned down and taking fire, for sure. Lucky beating and O'Driscoll to death, possibly. It sure as hell wasn't to be rocked near off his feet by a bit of dynamite going off as they rounded the corner. Lucky had no gun, or she was outta ammo, but she had managed to hide near a box of dynamite. She kept popping up like a demented jack in the box to lob a stick of dynamite at the O'Driscolls. Arthur had seen lucky in a lot of gun battles before, but never one where she had managed to get her hands on explosives. Simple fact was, nobody trusted her with the dynamite on jobs requiring it, for fear she'd blow herself or all of them up. It was a hell of a sight to behold, even if she was missing more than half the time. The pair slid in beside her and passed her a spare gun. Between the three of them, they soon had the O'Driscoll's on the run.

"Christ, Lucky, what happened this time?" Arthur demanded as he dragged the woman up.  
Hard blue eyes met his before she gave him a self deprecating smile and a small shrug. "Ah, i shot a deer. Guess the noise brought em in. You find Kintyre? bastards shot him." She panted as she pressed a hand to her left side.  
"yeah he's with King and Taima. Just a graze. Where ya hit, Lucky?" he kept one hand on her shoulder to steady her, while Charles riffled through the bodies pockets.  
"Good, that's good. They took my deer and my gun. I kicked the one holding me and ran for it. Chose the right hiding spot yeah?" she gave him a smile as she looked around, teeth a bit bloody from a split lip. Lord save him from this woman. More upset about her horse and gun being gone than the fact she had a hole in her somewhere.  
"Lucky. Where. Are .You. Hit." he ground out "and don't try and say ya ain't, cause you always are."  
"I'm not exactly sure, Arthur. My whole side kinda hurts. First from plowing into the ground at full speed, then one of them bastards kicked me a bit for getting mouthy. Whoever said snow is a soft landing is a shit liar."  
Arthur just shakes his head, trust Lucky to make a joke while she's bleeding. "Hosea told you that. Lets just get you back to camp, get you fixed up."

 

They put her up behind Arthur on King and Charles leads Kintyre. When they get back, the women flock to her and divest her of her coats and empty gun belt. Prognosis was a few bruised ribs and a long deep graze just above her left hip. "Lucky comes through again, bit more toward center and you'd be gone." Dutch laughs as he hands her the whiskey bottle.  
"hey Dutch. I didn't earn the name Lucky for nothing, though im still not sure if its for the bad luck of always getting shot, or the good for somehow still living." she takes a long swig and makes a face. "bleh, that's rotgut, right there."  
By the time they can get off this mountain, she'll be alright. Her and Kintyre both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no beta, and if you spot a mistake, please be nice and help me. there is link to what Kintyre looks like on the first mention of his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At horseshoe overlook, Sean and Arthur have a little chat and we learn more about lucky's past. set a few days after the rescue Sean mission.

Arthur and Sean are standing by the horses at the overlook and chatting when Sean notices Arthur watching Lucky. 

"You could try her out English? im sure she wouldn't object." Sean offers. Arthur whips back to  face Sean.

"What?" hes completely shocked. Lucky's not a whore.

"Shes a free woman, English. We're not exactly exclusive. I've got other women, she can do whatever she likes." he buffs his nails on his vest, completely nonchalant. Like he didn't just surprise the hell out of Arthur.

"She know you offering her out like that?" Arthur shakes his head and walks off. But now the ideas been planted, he can't seem to shake it. He's known lucky since she was an underfed scrawny kid. He's even seen her half naked at times, but patching bullet holes ain't really conducive to getting a hard on. Well, not unless your sick in the head, like Micah. but now he finds himself thinking about feeling her muscles jump under his hand as he touches her. Kissing each knife and bullet scar better, running his rough hands through her rich hair. he doesn't sleep well that night, and wont look at Lucky for days.

* * *

 

Arthur rode back into camp on King, his bay thoroughbred, and leading two others. a dapple grey and a brindle.

"Whoo, where'd you get them fine looking things?" Lucky let out a low whistle as she caught sight of the mares. As she walks over and takes the reins of the brindle, Arthur tethers king and the grey.

"Out near Emerald Station. Think i'll call the dappled one Silver Bell." he smiles and pats the tall mare. 

"and the brindle?"

"that one's for you darlin. Should always have two horses, so's old Kintyre there can have a nap now and again." he gives her a proud smile while shes just flabbergasted.

"she's for me, really?"

"yep, saw her and t'other, and said to myself, i know a lady who would just love to spoil you rotten. so i appropriated them." he's got his thumbs tucked in his belt and rocking slightly on his feet. so hes completely unprepared for Lucky to throw her arms around his neck and kiss his whiskery cheek, before dancing off.

"thank you Arthur!"think im gonna name her... Balderdash. she looks like a Balderdash, dont'cha think?" she's pleased as can be and gives the mare a kiss too. Arthur's face had gone beet red with a blush before he fought it back down. Been a long time since a woman had done that, that hadn't been paid for. "sure, if you say so. she's yours now."

* * *

 

Part of the gang is sitting around the fire, eating and bitching about the stew when Bill asks, "hey Lucky, you and Sean been messing around for what, two years now? how come you ain't had no kids with him?" its a rude question Bill asks, but Arthur finds himself wondering that too. Lucky sets her empty plate between her feet and sighs before answering.

"You weren't there for it Bill, but there was a real bad fight. you remember, dontcha Arthur? That scrawny fucker objected to getting beat into the floor by a woman, pulled a knife and-"

"-and stabbed you. Yeah i recall." He still goes pasty thinking about the large hole in her lower stomach, when the doc got the knife out. "scared the hell out of me, thought you was gonna bleed out before we could get ya to the docs. why?"

"Well where he stabbed me, made it so i cant carry kids. No skin off my nose, Jacks the only one i like anyway." Lucky picks up her plate and walks away. Arthur knows its a lie that Jack is the only kid she likes, but lets it go. He's seen her with the kids in a town. tellin' em stories and gettin' em to laugh. If lying to herself made her feel better, who was they to judge? They all did it. Hell, all these years later, he still told himself that he was over Mary Linton. That he'd forgiven her for breaking his heart, for not being strong enough to stand up to her damn daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at Clemens point camp, both before and after Sean dies. There's a link embedded in the name of the song at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note, anybody know exactly how long they were in each camp for? i figure the game takes nearly a year. a couple months in each camp. couple weeks travel to the new camp. plus a ship ride to Guarma and back.

Sean, Marston, Lucky and Javier were sitting at the table playing cards when Arthur rode in, a buck strapped to his saddle. As he walks past with it slung over his shoulder, he considers joining them. "What you playing?"Sean looks up at him, intense concentration on his face. Its a strange look for the normally carefree Irishman. "poker."

Arthur's confused now, he can see the other three playing, that makes sense. "With Lucky? who's winning?"

"Who else. Lucky." Marston looks up then back to his cards.

Now it makes sense and Arthur starts laughing. "You guys do know, she don't have the first clue how to play right? She just raises and calls till she wins."

Javier throws his cards down in disgust. "I knew nobody had a poker face that good, or no tells. Dammit."

Arthur just shrugs and takes the buck over to Pearson before coming back. Lucky slaps his hip as he passes her, the only part she can reach." Dammit, Arthur! don't tell them all my secrets! I was cleanin' em out. well except Sean, but im pretty sure he was cheating anyway." she turns her glare from Arthur to the Irishman beside her, who squawks indignantly.

"Sweetheart, are ya trying to get me lynched!"

"ha, no. then who would give me all the good loot?" she gives him a toothy grin.

Sean claps a hand to his heart and rocks back dramatically. "oh, you wound me, you half Irish bitch!"

"you know i only took up with you because your good in bed, you full Irish bastard." Javier and Marston clean off the table and head to their tents. Arthur just slaps Sean on the back and walks away.

At the main fire, Sadie leans in toward Abigail and asks,"Are they always like that? i thought she was Sean's woman?" Abigail flinches as Lucky hears that and shouts, "for the last time, i'm not his woman! i'm just fucking him!"

Arthur shouts back from his wagon, " You keep telling yourself that, darling!"

"fuck you, Arthur!" Lucky calls back. she sounds mad, but there's a laugh in her voice.

Sean not to be out done, hollers loud enough the whole camp can hear, "least i got a woman to please, more than you sorry feckin buggers can say! new rule, Lucky ain't allowed to play poker unless its against a mark!"

 

* * *

 

Javier and Uncle are leading the group in singing around the main campfire. Two different songs. Both badly. 

"You sing, Lucky?" Sadie asks.

Lucky snorts." hell no! sound like somebody stepped on a frog." Sean starts cackling from where he's sitting with his arm around her shoulders.

"that bad? i thought all you Irish were supposed to be musically gifted?"

now Sean's laughing so hard he's wheezing. "ah, but she's only half! got all the looks and none of the talent!"

Lucky slaps his chest. "fuck you. i can talk anybody into anything. why, i even got Bill to bath TWICE a month, stead of every other month."

"that's true, that's true. How'd ya do that then darlin'?"

Before lucky can answer, Bill calls over. "you talking about me?"

"ah the man himself! we were just asking  the lovely Lucky how she talked you into bathing more often."

Bill gets a very uncomfortable look on his face and makes an aborted move to cover his crotch. "I'd rather not say, exactly. But it weren't nothing nice, i can tell you." he grumbles, looking in any direction that's not Lucky. Sean peers between the two.

"jaysus, woman,ya threatened his feckin balls."

"course i did. Only thing beside Brown Jack that matters to him. i ain't messing with somebody else's horse, that'll get me shot."

Sadie, quiet and forgotten, starts whooping with laughter till she falls backwards off the box she's perched on. None of the men are stupid enough to comment on that. Lucky kinda wished Micah had, so she could watch Sadie tear into him, but for once he holds his tongue.

* * *

 

They ride back into camp, blood spattered and nursing wounds. Micah peels off to go talk to dutch, while Arthur rides to hitching post. No Bill, no Sean. Lucky came up and put a hand on Kings shoulder. "went bad then?"

"yeah, yeah it did...: Arthur sighs. He has to tell her Sean's dead before Micah does.

"ambush?" she can tell by tell by the defeated look that somebody isn't coming back, she just cant tell who.

"Fianna..." Arthur starts and sees the realization cross her face. They don't use her true name unless it's real serious.

"it's Sean, isn't it. he's dead." Its not a question. He wouldn't be so upset if it was Bill.

"yeah, yeah he is. the fucking Greys shot him in the head, then started pouring out of everywhere, firing at us. It was a trap, they knew what we was up to all along. Captured Bill and i had to shoot the sheriff to get him free. Bill's burying Sean just past the path into camp. I can show you where." He puts a large hand on her shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. "you gonna be ok?"

"oh you know me Arthur, i always am. Didn't realize i'd feel quite this sad though. Our lifestyle, any of us could go at anytime. So you half expect it whenever somebody rides out. Always still somehow comes as a shock though." She puts her hand over his on her shoulder and gives his fingers a small pat."I'll tell the girls. you shouldn't have to do that too. Thanks for bringing his body back ,Arthur."

She walks away toward the girls wagon as Arthur turns and leans his forehead against Kings shoulder. The stallion lips his hat brim as a wail goes up that sounds suspiciously like Karen. Arthur slumps, defeated and discouraged, before pulling out his journal and walking off into the trees around camp to be alone for a bit.

 

_Farewell my love_

_We'll be together soon_

_I'm resting with the angels_

_They'll carry me to you_

 

_Relax my dear_

_We'll see each other soon_

_We'll meet up in the heavens_

_I'll wait alone for you_

 

_Oh! I hear them say_

_The angels are calling me back home_

_Good night, my dear_

 

_Bestill your worried heart_

_Keep me in your prayers_

_We'll never be apart!_

 

_Take heed, sweet love_

_You'll never be alone_

_I'm watching from the heavens_

 

_To keep you safe from harm_

_Oh! I hear them say_

_The angels call to me!_

 

_And when their trumpets play_

_The angels will carry me back home!_

 

_Oh! I hear them say_

_The angels call to me!_

 

_And when their trumpets play_

_The angels will carry me back home!_

_They're calling me back home_

[-Blues Saraceno, carry me back home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VC2hgHe6FSk&index=26&list=RDKnnHprUGKF0)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Shady Belle. Its a couple months past Clemens Point camp and Sean's death. Arthur and Lucky fall into bed one night during their grief. They decide to just go on with it. two broken people trying to patch the holes in the other.

She wont kiss on the mouth, but she will everything else, he comes to learn. She bites when she orgasms, and sighs when he runs his fingers through her hair. He comes to love brushing her hair for her. All to see her utterly unguarded. She loves that he trusts her enough to wield a straight razor near his vulnerable throat. Quickly and efficiently shaving his beard scruff away. She learns he likes it when she kneads the hard muscle in his shoulders. When she kisses the tips of his fingers before playfully nipping them. She could listen to his voice all day. Smooth as good whiskey and makes her just as dizzy. He could die happy at the sound of her laughter. she loves to make people laugh.

_"My daddy always said, if you can't be pretty, you better be funny instead."_

 

Their comfortable enough to trade past secrets now. He tells her about Mary and his father. He doesn't tell her about Eliza and his son, Isaac. Not yet. She tells him about her momma dying, and the owner of the whorehouse buying her against her daddy's debt. How her daddy kept trying to buy her back, but when he finally had the money, he got shot and robbed. She doesn't tell him about her time in the house, about the men that used her. Not yet. They trade stories about scars received when the other wasn't there. He tells her that Marston gave him the one on his chin, they were messing around and Marston tripped him. Arthur had cracked his chin on a table and been laid out cold. Woke to Marston in a panic, thinking he'd killed him. Boy was only 13 then, only been with them for a year. She tells him about the dimpled scar on her ass cheek in return. Some bastard had stolen Kintyre, and then sold him to get her off his trail. When she jumped the fence to steal her own horse back, Kintyre had hauled off and kicked her. Sent her flying into the muck. 

 

He sketches her as she goes about her day but wont show her. He doesn't think he's any good at it. She knows he's amazing because she snuck a peek one night. She thinks he makes her look more beautiful than she can possibly be. Neither realize he's sick yet or that Micah's gonna turn on them. That the gang is running on borrowed time. That Dutch's madness isn't going away, no matter how hard they may wish for it. That they will say goodbye to ten people before it's all over. Mac, Jenny, Davey, Sean, Keiran, Hosea, Lenny, Molly , Susan Grimshaw, and finally, Arthur himself. Their happy, and maybe that should have tipped them, to the hell that was coming their way.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaver Hollow camp. The end of an era is coming.

Lucky had pulled Arthur aside , into the trees so they could talk. She's twitchy, keeps looking around. He cant say as he blames her. "time was, we lived by an ironclad code, Arthur. No shooting women unless they were actively trying to kill you first. Children were off limits. No taking from those as had less than you, help those who needed it. Dutch taught us that, him and Hosea. Drilled it into our heads till we could say it in our sleep. The Code and the Law. Never rat on the gang, and never leave a member to die. I don't know who this Dutch is, but he ain't our Dutch. He's just a monster wearing our Dutch's skin." Lucky's crying now so Arthur steps forward and enfolds her in a hug. She buries her face in his chest and tries to shut out the world going mad.

She's right, he knows she is. He doesn't want to admit the man who raised him, molded him into who he is today, is gone. That he would just turn his back on all them years. Twenty years, being thrown away all because of that Judas bastard, Micah. Inciting Dutch's madness, whispering plans in his ear night and day, till Dutch cant tell down from up. Or even if the sky was blue without Micah telling him. Hell, he could say the sky was made of green cheese and Dutch would believe him. even over old Hosea. He never thought the day would come, when Hosea, ever faithful Hosea, stopped believing in Dutch. And now the kindest, most grandfatherly man Arthur had ever known was dead. Along with Lenny and a lot of other good people. It hurt worse than the near constant ache in his lungs. Even little Jack knew Micah was no good, especially after he killed Cain and let the boy call for that dog for days. Arthur knew there was no hope left for Dutch, he just had to make sure the others got out now. He wouldn't stand for no more people dying for nothing.

* * *

As Arthur ran up the cliff side behind John, firing at Pinkertons and trying to ignore the ache like rusty nails in his chest, his thoughts turned to Lucky. He was sorry he hadn't said a proper goodbye. Said he loved her, before sending her away with Abigail and Sadie. He was _not_ sorry she wasn't here, running for her life, and watching the man she loved wheeze and gasp through every breath. Watch him fight for the strength to keep loading and firing, keep pushing.

_"no, i think i've pushed all i can..."_

He wasn't sorry she hadn't been there, Micah woulda killed her and broke Arthur by doing so. As he crawled to the cliff edge, he thought of Lucky. Knowing that with Micah running and Dutch gone away, she'd get to live. He watched the sun rise, pinks and oranges painting the sky as he drew his last breath. Beautiful. 

 

_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
  
_Did I hear a thunder?_   
_Did I hear you break?_   
_I can't quite remember_   
_Just what guided me this way, oh_   
  
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
  
_The pines, they often whisper_   
_They whisper what no tongue can tell_   
_He who drinks from the deep water_   
_May he know the depths of the well_   
_Well_   
  
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
  
_Mmm, oh, traveler_   
_What have you seen?_   
_Were there crossroads_   
_Where you been, where you been?_   
_I once was standing tall_   
_Now I feel my back's against the wall_   
  
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
  
_The morning light_   
_When it comes to me_   
_It was there but I could not see_   
_Am I to wander_   
_As a wayward son?_   
_Will the hunter be hunted_   
_By the smoking gun?_   
  
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_   
_May I stand unshaken_   
_Amid, amidst a crashing world_

[-d'angelo , unshaken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONt2ZIUsyY4)

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky survived, but she wished she hadn't. Wished she'd gone done fighting, cause this lonely existence? it's hell.

When Lucky gets the box in the mail, she has to sit down and cry. There's no note, but inside is Arthur's gun belt and two beautiful pearl handled volcanic pistols. One has a stag etched into the grip, the other a wolf. Arthur's favorites. Its all she has. She didn't know for the longest time where Arthur was buried, or even _if_ somebody buried him. Not till she got a letter from Charles. John had Arthur's hat and Charles had buried him so the sun rose over him every day. Two days after the box arrives, a telegram comes from Sadie. Asking if she wanted some legal bounty work. Seems her last assistant "had been put out to pasture." whatever that meant. After four days of near non stop riding, Lucky is looking at Sadie across a table in Blackwater. Weeks pass, and word comes that one of Micah's boys is in Strawberry. He's gonna hang. Its time.

 

* * *

"Please John!" 

"Abigail, we gotta do this! I'm going. He needs to die."

Abigail kept clutching at Johns sleeve, trying to stop him. Sadie watches with a little sneer, Charles is impassive, but Lucky has had enough and finally snaps. 

"Abigail! Enough! He broke up the family! He killed- " her voice cracks "he killed Arthur! Four of the gang died because of him, and countless innocents! You think we can just let that go? Let him walk and never pay for all that? Thought they were your family too.  You are a lesser woman than i thought you were, Abigail Roberts. Arthur gave his life so your husband could live, could come back to you. Come on Marston. We got a rat to catch."

 Abigail hangs her head in shame lets go of John's arm. She knows it will haunt Lucky till her own dying day, that she hadn't been there with Arthur when he died. The only family Lucky had left, and he died alone on a cliff. Because she had done as he asked her to do, "Go with Sadie and Abigail, keep them safe. Live, Fianna. You live for those that didn't get the chance."

_I'm gonna go have a little chat before I get much sicker...._

 

In the end, Sadie is stabbed, Charles is shot. Lucky is shot. John is not, but in the end its Dutch, who shouldn't have even been there, who shoots Micah first. John empties his gun into the rat and the four walk back down the mountain with a set of full saddle bags and their revenge complete. It wont bring back those that are gone, and it wont make their lives any less hard, but its enough. 

 

-the end-

 


End file.
